All's Fair in Truth or Dare
by Saja Natalia
Summary: Hermione is in a ruthless game of Truth or Dare, but games are just for fun, right? She's about to discover that that is truly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**All's Fair in Truth or Dare**

By: SajaNatalia

Hermione watched as Lavender sat down on her bed again, the group of girls around her giggling uncontrollably. Lavender's face was bright red in humiliation of what she had been dared to do. As she regained her composure, she turned to Hermione. "Your turn: truth or dare?"

Hermione thought for a moment, unsure whether she should trust Lavender with the task of giving her an unbearable dare. A moment passed before she answered, "Truth."

All eyes were focused on Lavender as she shot Parvati a glance and narrowed her eyes. The triumph she knew was coming from her simple question played on her face as she spoke. "Hermione, it's time for you to finally admit it to us. Who do you like?"

A blush crept up Hermione's face as she pondered her decision. _Do I actually tell them, or do I lie and hope that they believe me?_ She glanced at Parvati who was watching her with a gleeful fascination and knew immediately that lying would not suffice while sitting before the two best gossipers known to girl kind.

_But it's still possible to fake it, isn't it? _Hermione thought. _I could tell them I liked Harry, and they'd all believe me. What evidence would they have to contradict me? _

Making her decision, she looked Lavender right in the eyes. "I do not _like_ him. I _love_ him." _Stall, it might help._

The girls waited for Hermione to finish her confession, but when nothing else came, they sat silently. Parvati was the first to speak. "And who is he? You haven't answered the question."

Hermione gulped as she realized they had seen through her trick. Taking a deep breath, she began to lie. "Alright, I love Ha-"

As she spoke, an image of Ron standing next to her, watching the Shrieking Shack in the distance flashed to her head. Following this was the memory of the chess game in which Ron had sacrificed himself to save her and Harry, and the Yule Ball where Ron sat and fumed as she danced with Victor. Memory after memory shot past and Hermione instantly changed her decision.

"-Ron. I love Ron Weasley," she answered truthfully, her voice unwavering. Lavender backed down slightly, looking away from Hermione's brown eyes. She had seen the truth and she believed it.

Parvati and the other girls gasped and giggled, and Hermione continued on with her turn. "Angela," she addressed a short blonde girl. "Truth or dare?"

As Hermione answered her question, Lavender looked down, hoping that Hermione would think it was just because she believed her. Hermione looked merry enough as she dared Angela to stand outside the boys' dormitory and tell whoever answered the door that she wished to go to Hogsmeade with Seamus Finnegan, but Lavender was feeling the exact opposite.

When Lavender climbed into bed, long after the rest of the girls, she took one brief moment to whisper something in Hermione's direction.

"You love Ron?" Hermione mumbled something in her sleep, and Lavender smirked. "Well, then let it be war upon us. Over what? Need you ask?" And with that, she fell asleep, mind full of ideas of how to steal Ron from Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Lavender? Are you alright?"

Lavender looked up from her stew to reply to Parvati. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Parvati squirmed a bit in her seat. "Well, it's just that you haven't been acting like yourself. You've been really quiet ever since last night. Is something the matter?"

Lavender rolled her eyes, masking her voice with sarcasm as she lied quite easily, "I've just been sort of tired. The game went really long last night, although we did get a few good laughs out of it."

"You're forgetting the _gossip_! Hermione Granger spilled something _huge, _and since she's a friend of Harry Potter, everyone knows her. It'll spread like wildfire!" Parvati squealed, devilish delight shining in her eyes. "All we need to do is tell one person, and everyone will know!"

At this Lavender glanced down the table at Hermione. She was sitting next to Harry and across from Ron, his red hair standing out like a rose among thorns. Was there a chance he liked Hermione? And if so, would spreading this rumor bring them together? Should she risk it?

Taking one look over at the Slytherin table, Lavender turned to Parvati. "I know just the person to tell."

Hermione sighed, exasperated. Ron and Harry were babbling on about girls, and had entirely failed to notice her arrival.

As Ron gulped down some ham, Hermione noisily cleared her throat, causing Ron and Harry to notice her and a moment's lull in which Harry had to help Ron from choking. "Whoa, Hermione! I didn't see you come in!" Ron exclaimed once he could talk again.

"Oh, I know. You two were too busy speaking of…what was it again? Oh, yes, now I remember: which Gryffindor girl would look best in a string bikini?" Ron and Harry blushed furiously. "So, I'm curious. Who did you declare the winner?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Er," Ron finally said, "is this a trick question?"

Hermione just sighed again. "Look, I could care less about Lavender (as I do believe she's your winner) in a swimsuit; the thought itself sends shivers down my spine."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry replied. "So, how-"

"Lavender? Really?" Ron glanced down the table, interrupting Harry. "Oh, I suppose you're right. She is rather tanned, and she has no acne or anything. Her legs are slender, too. I love it how the girls are required to wear skirts, don't you, Harry? She's really- hey, Hermione? Where are you going?"

Hermione got up from her seat and stormed to the entrance hall, hot tears threatening to fall all the way. _It's your fault for bringing it up, Hermione, _she scolded herself._ You know all guys fancy Lavender. _

She ran into an empty classroom, leaned against the wall and tried to stop the tears from flowing.

Lavender winked at Parvati and got up from her seat. She headed towards a girl with black hair, talking feverishly to a group of others. As they saw Lavender approach, they tapped the black haired girl on the back. She swirled around, looked Lavender in the eye and asked with heavy interest, "Looking for some trouble, Miss Brown?"

"Oh, yes, but not trouble for me, or for you. Trouble for Hermione Granger. I figured you'd want to know about a little truth or dare game the Gryffindor girls played, now wouldn't you, Pansy?"

Pansy glanced over at where Hermione was sitting, talking to one of the Weasleys and Harry Potter. She seemed to be flustered about something. She wasn't her normal bushy haired know-it-all self. Something was wrong.

"Okay, I'll bite, but this better be good." Pansy's cronies leaned in closer to make sure they didn't miss a single word.

"It is," Lavender reassured her. "Last night, Hermione Granger was taking part in a ruthless game of truth or dare with the rest of the Gryffindor girls. She was given a 'truth,' which she had to answer, and told all of us who it was that she loved. Hermione Granger has admitted freely to 'loving' Ron Weasley."

Pansy's eyes lit up. "Oh, how positively delightful! I'm sure she'd never want _that_ to spread. Just why are you telling me?"

Lavender placed a slight smirk on her face. "I just thought you'd like to know." She got up from the table and strutted back to the Gryffindor table.

As she went, she saw Hermione get up from her spot next to Harry and run out of the hall. Lavender couldn't help but smile. She took an unnecessary turn so she could walk behind Harry on her way back to Parvati. As she passed Ron's line of vision, she flipped her hair and gave him a flirtatious glance, just as she had done to steal many boys in the past.

Ron fell for it, and stopped his conversation with Harry so he could watch her make her way to Parvati farther down the table. Lavender wanted to shout out with glee, but knew that the competition between her and Hermione was not finished. But still, Lavender smiled: she had won the first battle of the Ron Weasley war.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hermione sat in the common room, pouring over an essay she had been assigned for Charms. With every few minutes came the scratching of her quill on paper, marking something out here, and fixing something there. A half an hour passed and people started looking her way and giggling. Hermione couldn't imagine what for. All she was doing was her homework, and yet people continued shooting glances her way.

Just as Hermione was about to investigate further, Ginny plopped down in the seat next to her. "Doing homework?" she asked. "Good. Are you alright?"

Hermione was puzzled by this. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Ginny reached up with her right hand to clasp the back of her neck, an annoying habit she did when uncomfortable. "Well, it's just with all the gossip going around I thought you might be a bit, well, embarrassed." She attempted a weak smile.

"What do you mean 'embarrassed?' I have nothing embarrassing to hide. Well, that is except for who I love." Hermione's face filled with dread and turned slightly pink. "Who told?"

"Who do you think? Lavender of course! Somehow, it leaked all the way to Slytherin before reaching Gryffindor. I don't know how, but the point is everyone knows, and it's all Lavender's fault. I'm sorry, 'Mione." Ginny set her hand briefly on Hermione's knee and walked across the room to a group of Gryffindors in her year.

_Lavender! I knew I couldn't trust any of them, _she thought. _I hate them! I hate them all! _Hot tears began to swell up in her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists.

Just then, the portrait hole swung open and two boys walked in.

"Oy! Hermione!" Ron moved through the crowd to her, pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards, facing Hermione. "So, you doing that essay for Flitwick? Man, he's really laying it on heavy this year. Hell, we've got _massive _loads of work from everyone."

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the paper she had been writing so that her hair hid her features from him. Harry, who had moved to join them and was sitting to her right, was studying what he could see of her face. "Out with it."

"Oh, er, I was just wondering if you'd, er," Ron stuttered.

Hermione surged with anger. "I'm not doing your essay for you and that's final!" She grabbed up her parchment, quill, and inkbottle and stormed up into the dormitories. Closing the door behind her, she threw her stuff onto her nightstand and flopped down on the bed, face down.

Hate spread through her, from her frizzy hair all the way to her feet. It was hate for Lavender. Hate for Parvati, Lavender's best friend. Hate for everyone that had pointed and laughed at her. The tears that had been waiting to fall finally did, and Hermione stuck her head in her pillow to muffle her sobs.

"Oh, are you alright, Hermione? Did you have a fight with Ron?"

Hermione sprung up to see the source of the cold voice that had intruded upon her. Standing next to the door was Lavender, a twisted smile on her face. Instantly, Hermione sprung from the mattress, grabbing her wand as she went. "I'll kill you for this, Lavender."

"Oh, calm down. You didn't honestly think that wasn't going to spread, did you? You should be happy it moved so fast. This way, people might forget it by say, next year," at this, Lavender laughed a sharp, vicious laugh.

That was enough. Hermione yelled the first non-lethal spell that came to mind, and hit the unsuspecting Lavender square in the chest. She flew back into the wall, her arms and legs immobile. Hermione watched as her revenge slowly turned Lavender's hair green and proceeded to make a grass like material grow from her arms, legs, and face. Lavender let out a shriek, but could do nothing as each blade of the grass substance grew a mouth and screamed in unison, "Traitor!" and "Liar!" as well as a few other meaner words.

Suddenly, Hermione realized what she had done and dropped her wand out of surprise. What was the counter jinx? There had to be a counter jinx! She wracked her brain for it, but instead of thinking up one, she merely decided to take Lavender to Madame Pomfrey.

_But what of a story? There had to be a story. _All of this rushed through her mind as she ran down the halls to retrieve Madame Pomfrey. She thought up a plan._ Ok, not perfect, but it'll work._

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione burst into the infirmary. She put a hysterical expression on her face.

"What is it, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked, turning away from a shelf of potions she had been organizing. "Oh, my! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's Lavender Brown! I-I was walking to the dormitory and heard a s-scream, so I-I went to s-see what it was, and it's Lavender!" She threw her head in her hands.

"Where is she, dear? Where is she?" Madame Pomfrey inquired, putting an arm around her.

"I-in the d-dormitories, Madame! G-go help her!" Hermione cried. Madame Pomfrey was off a moment later in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hermione dropped her act. _That was a horrible thing to do, _one part of her scolded the other.

_Yes, but you know what? _The other asked.

_What?_

_She bloody well deserved it._


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Parvati, I need you to do me a favor." It was Lavender's third day in the hospital wing, and although the grass growing on her had been mowed and she was only now slightly green, her mood hadn't improved. She forbid visits from anyone except Parvati; she didn't want anyone to see her in her green state.

"What do you need? More water? More medicine? Name it and I'll get it!" Parvati did a mock salute at the end of this.

"I need you to go up to the owlery and send an owl to Hermione Granger. I need it to be a declaration of War." Lavender shook slightly with anger as she said this.

"Wait, you mean war, not _War_, don't you?" Lavender shook her head. "But you haven't declared War on anyone since third year when Hannah Abbott stole your boyfriend!"

"Precisely. Hermione Granger and I are in a bit of a…competition. The prize, (a boy) is well worth the work. I just need you to send her a declaration of War, okay?" Parvati still looked unsure. "You said you'd do me a favor."

Slowly, Parvati nodded her head and stood to leave the infirmary. "Are you sure about this, Lavender?" Lavender gave her a look that showed there were no doubts behind her decision. Sighing, Parvati headed to the Owlery.

"It's a bit quiet around here without Lavender's gossip, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at Ron like he had three heads. They were in Transfiguration and had to keep on pretending that they were working as McGonagall flitted about. "What do you mean? You never paid her any attention anyway. Why is it different now that she's in the infirmary?"

"Well," Harry began, exchanging looks with Ron. "It's just that she normally talked a lot during classes and such. I know she wasn't all that smart, but it _is _odd not to have her here."

"What's also odd-" Ron swore at the mouse he was supposed to be turning into a rat. "How are you supposed to know the difference between a mouse and a rat anyway?" he swore again and began poking the mouse with his wand. "Anyway, what's really odd is the spell that was cast on her. Everyone's talking about it. Supposedly she turned green and had all this grassy stuff on her that sang. I mean _honestly! _Who would come up with _that?_"

"It _is _a bit strange," Harry said as his mouse's tail grew about an inch. "Ron's right. That's no ordinary spell. Whoever did it must have found it in a book that was probably in the restricted section."

"Yeah. That, or they're really good at Charms." Ron swore rather loudly as his mouse fell over onto its side. "_I GIVE UP!"_

"Oh, Ron! You've killed your mouse! Look, you need to wave the wand in more of an arc like this," Hermione explained, demonstrating with her mouse which quickly turned into a rat. She was keen to get off the topic of Lavender and had taken the first opportunity she could find.

Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to make Harry forget Lavender. "Hermione, have you ever come across anything like that in your reading? It seems to be a quite advanced spell and maybe you-"

"Alright, class. Put your mice and rats in the box in the corner of the room," McGonagall instructed just then. The class obeyed and was dismissed to lunch.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, only to be followed by Ron and Harry who began to hungrily pile food onto their plates.

"Hey there, Hermione." Ginny sat down on Hermione's left. "Did you hear about Lavender? Crazy, isn't it? We've been trying to figure out what happened. Do _you_ know anything about it, 'Mione?"

Hermione shot her a fierce look. "No, not more then anyone else. I just found her in the dormitories and went to go find Madame Pomfrey. Nothing else really happened."

Just then, a screeching filled the hall and owls entered to deliver the post. Hedwig showed up with a parcel from Mrs. Weasley in her mouth, Pig following just behind her.

A spot of black broke off from the main group of owls and flew towards where Hermione was sitting. The bird landed on the table, a black letter in its mouth.

"Is that a crow?" Ron asked, staring at it interestedly.

"No, a raven," Hermione replied as she reached for the letter in its beak. As soon as she had taken it, the raven flew off in a flurry of feathers. Cautiously, Hermione opened the letter. The message was written on black parchment in something that looked horribly like blood.

_You have angered her. Beware. War is upon you. Brace yourself._

_The first attack has been received…._

_The War shall begin…._

_Be ready._

Hermione stared at the message for only a moment, and then placed it in her bag, deft to the requests to read it from Ron, Ginny and Harry. She looked down the table quickly.

She could have sworn she saw Parvati looking her way.


	5. Chapter 5

5

News of Lavender's recovery and release from the infirmary spread rapidly throughout the students. She was constantly question as to what happened and who had cast the spell, but whether out of pride or shame, Lavender revealed the true story to no one other than Parvati.

Needless to say, Hermione wasn't extremely pleased to hear of this news and had spent most of her time in the library to avoid Lavender until she thought up a strategy, as Hermione was sure the note was from her. Wars needed strategy, and because of this, Hermione had strangely become smitten with wizarding chess.

The sky was a dull shade of gray one Saturday morning as Hermione walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry had scheduled practice every Saturday, no matter the weather to make sure the team was ready for anything, and this morning was no exception.

As she neared the pitch, Hermione watched as the Quaffle was shot expertly at a very ready Ron by the hoops. He had improved immensely over the summer and was almost as good as Oliver Wood had been.

Hermione walked into the stands and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. There, sitting in Hermione's usual spot was none other than Lavender Brown, wearing a Gryffindor scarf, and watching the practice intently. She looked at Hermione. "Oh, hi! I thought I'd watch the practice for once since our team's supposed to be really good this year." Hermione became instantly suspicious; the team hadn't played a game yet.

"You're in my spot," Hermione mumbled. It irked her less that Lavender was in her spot then the fact that she was at the Quidditch pitch at all. She was worse than the entire Slytherin team, with her not-quite-so-subtle insults.

"I'm so sorry. Can't you sit there, though?" She pointed to one of the worst seats in the stands. "First come, first served as they say. Besides, my hair gets messed up when I sit down there on days like this; the wind always blows water from the lake over here. But you could sit there. I'm sure your hair couldn't get wor…I mean wouldn't be effected by it."

Hermione snorted and plopped down right next to Lavender. "The best view's here, and I'm sure you wouldn't _mind _if I sat next to you." Lavender didn't reply.

The girls continued in silence, hardly even paying attention to the practice. Hermione sighed inwardly. _Look, Hermione, _she thought. _You can't let Lavender control this fight. If you're going to do something, do it. _Just then, the team landed, and Lavender went rushing and squealing out onto the field.

"Oh, Ron! You did so well! I can't believe how much you've improved," Lavender purred as the team exited the field. Hermione got up from her seat in the stands to follow their progress.

_What is it that Lavender could want from me? _Hermione thought. _Why declare War? _She jogged a bit so that she was next to Ron, Lavender on his other side.

"Oh, hey there, Hermione. Did you see that last save that I made? It has to have been one of my best ever!" Ron exclaimed, tugging a bit of Hermione's hair.

Before Hermione could respond, Lavender butted in. "I know! It looked just like a professional, er-" her smile faded for a moment, but it quickly returned. "Keeper!" Lavender was practically on top of Ron as she said this.

"Let's just hope you do that in a game," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice level. _Ron, _she thought. _Is Lavender after Ron? _Why _would she be after _Ron

"Oh, Ronald can do anything to help out the team. He's a great player." Lavender brought up her hand and messed up Ron's hair a bit so that it looked even more windswept then before. Hermione was furious with Lavender and Ron and stomped away up the path, but even in her furry, she had to admit that the messed up hair made him look sexier.

_Why do you keep on running away? There's no reason to run! Just because Lavender's beautiful and can get any man she wanted and…._Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She didn't stand a chance.

"Vengeance is sweet, Parvati," Lavender smirked while laying on her four-poster. It was later on Saturday night, and she was enjoying a lazy day. "Hermione Granger will be nothing when I'm through with her."

"I know, Lavender, and because of that, I've been looking up some spells to help," Parvati offered helpfully, holding up a book.

Lavender propped herself up with her arm. "_You _went to the _library?_ Parvati, wow! I can't believe you'd do something like that just for me!"

"It's what friends are for, Lavender. All you're going to need are a few of these vanity spells. There are ones for straight or curly hair (personally, I'd say your hair looks better straight and kind of shiny), radiant skin, and pretty much every spell you can think of to make you glow like a goddess," Parvati handed her the book.

"Even more so then I do now?" Lavender asked suspiciously, slowly taking the book from Parvati.

"Even more so than you do now. Whoever this guy is, he will bow down to you and you'll have him literally eating out of your hands and wrapped around your finger. Hermione will be helpless." Parvati gave a delighted laugh.

Lavender flipped her hair and tilted her head proudly. "She doesn't stand a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"I can't believe she'd send you something declaring War! I mean _honestly! _Who does something like that?" Ginny through her hands in the air, her long red hair flying.

"I don't know, Ginny," Hermione replied. She had decided to ask Ginny for help in the matter of the War. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Ginny laughed. "You don't need to do anything, Hermione. Lavender can't steal Ron. He's known you for seven years now, and I doubt her hasn't begun to fancy you yet."

"Yes, I know, Ginny," said Hermione, getting up off of her four-poster and pacing back and forth. "I just want to make sure I'm good-looking enough for him to notice me. I mean, having brains is nice, but that doesn't catch a guy."

Ginny resituated herself so that she was leaning on Hermione's bed. "So ask Ron what he thinks of you," she offered, looking at her black painted nails. "I can do that for you if you want me to." Hermione looked at Ginny like she was insane. "Okay, then! Ask Harry. He'll probably give you a straight answer and not ask you why." Hermione still looked doubtful. "Anyway, that's the best advice I can give you. I've got to get to Potions."

Ginny grabbed her pack and left the dormitory.

Hermione stood in the same spot staring at the place where Ginny had been. Ask Harry?_ Ask Harry? _Was Ginny insane? _It's pointless, _Hermione thought. _It's stupid. It's embracing, _

_It's my only choice._

Lavender walked through the Great Hall, well aware of all the eyes glued to her. Parvati's book had proved useful, and Lavender felt as if she was walking on clouds. Every male eye in the hall was looking her way, some with longing, some obviously impressed, and others with the knowledge that they never had a chance.

As Lavender neared the Gryffindor table, many of the boys shoved their friends aside so that there was an empty seat next to them, but she passed by them quickly; she was only going to sit next to one boy.

Ron Weasley had his back to her as she approached, head in his plate. Harry was whispering something to him, but stopped suddenly upon seeing her walk up. Hermione was across from them, but Lavender paid her no mind.

"How are you, boys?" Lavender purred in an alluring voice. She had done this many times before and was an expert at getting a guy's attention.

Ron whipped around to see who had spoken, and his jaw dropped a bit as he beheld her. She was dressed in the shortest skirt that could be faked to look as though it followed dress code, and her hair was straight and silky and curled under as it neared the ends. "Lavender, you look great," Ron said, awestruck.

Hermione squirmed in her chair, and Lavender noted this happily. "May I sit here?" she asked, spotting the conveniently open seat next to Ron, who nodded.

Harry was watching Lavender, but as Hermione got up, his attention snapped to her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the library," Hermione replied, refusing to look at Lavender or Ron. "Come with me." It was not a request.

Lavender giggled attractively, and Ron turned to talk to her. Never had she felt so excited.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked as he followed her down the hall. "You left really suddenly as soon as Lavender showed up. What's the matter?"

Hermione kept up her pace for a while, and said nothing. Harry sighed loudly, and Hermione whipped around.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

She could tell Harry hadn't been expecting this. He stood there, frozen in place for a while before asking, "Why do you want to know that?"

"I just need to have a guy's opinion, and I can't ask Ron. Now answer me honestly, Harry. Do you think I'm attractive?" Hermione asked hopefully.

He struggled for a moment before speaking up. "Hermione, I've never really looked at you as female before. It's not that you aren't attractive or feminine," for Hermione had gotten red, "it's just you've always been my friend, and I never really noticed."

"Well, notice now."

Harry looked her up and down. "You're better than average," he said, a look in his eyes that clearly pleaded with her not to hate him. "but you aren't like, well-"

"Lavender," she finished his sentence for him. Rage was burning inside her. Rage and shame.

"Well, yeah," he replied sheepishly. "But that's not what matters! Looks don't mean everything. You have brains, Hermione. You're brave, Hermione. You've conquered more enemies than hours Lavender's spent in front of a mirror. Looks might be good, but they aren't everything."

"Yeah, they're just mostly what matters to a guy," Hermione said sarcastically. She turned her back on Harry and started to walk away.

"No, Hermione! You're much smarter than Lavender, and….and…." Hermione felt him grab her arm, felt him twirl her around to face him, felt him slide his arm around her waist and felt it as he placed his lips upon hers. She was so shocked she couldn't think to do anything for a few seconds.

_Harry's kissing me. _Her brain wouldn't understand. _Harry Potter is kissing me._

_And Ron isn't. _

Hermione backed away, and Harry, seeming to notice what he had done, blushed furiously. "Er-I'm sorry, Hermione. I just-"

"It's alright," Hermione replied shakily. "Let's just go back to the Great Hall." She turned and began walking back the way they had come, a sinking feeling in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ever since the kissing incident with Harry the day before, Hermione had been trying even harder to attract Ron's attention. If Harry could like her, it was possible Ron could, too.

The morning of a Hogsmeade visit, Hermione was sitting in front of a mirror trying her best to make herself look presentable. She had tried nearly every trick, muggle or wizard, to get her hair to lie flat and shiny like Lavender's, but so far she had had no success, and her hair was as frizzy as ever.

Just as she was about to give up, Ginny entered the room. Her red hair was lying perfectly straight and she wore a black and gray beanie that matched her heavy black eyeliner. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. She recognized a beauty guru when she saw one. "I need help. You have time?"

Ginny took a glance at Hermione's frizzy hair and pulled up a chair. "Bring it on."

"Oh, Ginny, I need to tell you about what happened yesterday, too."

Hermione was so overjoyed that she could tell Ginny about yesterday's events and that she would be receiving help from such a beauty queen, that she didn't even protest when Ginny summoned up a case of makeup and began applying it to Hermione. She knew Ron would be at Hogsmeade and she wanted to impress him.

But Lavender would be there as well.

"So, Parvati, how do I look?" Lavender twirled around. She was quite relieved the spell she had cast had stopped her skirt from lifting up and exposing her underwear.

"Oh, Lavender! You look so beautiful! How could he refuse you? If I wasn't straight, I'd probably snog you now!" Parvati squealed.

Lavender backed up a few paces before speaking again. "I know, right? Hermione has no chance. At all. Ever. She's finally going to get the wakeup call she's always deserved. No average girl outdoes one so radiant, sparkling, and all around spectacular as me. Besides, inside this flawless body, I have a bubbling personality!"

"You're so modest," Parvati said sarcastically.

Lavender placed her arm around Parvati's shoulders and let out a sparkling and beautiful laugh.. "Hun, when you're like me, there's no need to be modest!"

"What'cha doing, Ron?" Ginny asked of her older brother as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Ron was sitting in one of the big armchairs in front of the fire, and Ginny was standing next to him. They were in the Gryffindor common room and were surrounded by dozens of students chatting excitedly about Hogsmeade, crushes, and gossip. The first and second years still didn't seem to be entirely enjoying themselves as they furiously scribbled on parchment and attempted different charms.

"I'm waiting for Hermione, Ginny. Harry, she, and I are supposed to go to Hogsmeade together, but neither one of them has showed up yet." Ron seemed uneasy as he answered her question. "Do you think they forgot?"

Ginny grinned. "No, I think Hermione's just _late!_" As the last word left her lips, Hermione came gliding down the stairs from the girls' dormitory, where she had been awaiting her cue. Ron's jaw dropped in a gape.

The other Hermione had bushy hair, little freckles, and plain brown eyes. Her bushy hair almost always looked as if she had just placed her finger in an electrical outlet. She normally wore clothing that did nothing for her figure and made sure she wouldn't be singled out in a crowd. Needless to say, she wasn't normally the most attractive girl in the year.

But the Hermione that came gliding the stairs was nothing like the Hermione known by all. This Hermione had silky, shiny, straight beautifully brown hair that fell to somewhere around her waist. Some of her hair had been pulled back to be clipped behind her head by a single clasp.

Her normally dull eyes shone with delight at the sight of Ron and Ginny, as she neared them. Ron took in her tight purple shirt and black skirt with interest, and she couldn't help but grin. "Sorry I'm late, Ron. I had something I needed to do."

"That's fine, Hermione. I was just waiting for Harry, but he can catch up with us." Hermione noted with satisfaction that although Ron was looking at her, he was not making eye contact.

"Well, _I _could go in his place."

Hermione whirled around to see Lavender looking more like a goddess than ever. "Actually," Hermione began. "Ginny was going to tag along until we found Harry, so there's really no reason for you to follow."

"Oh, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind having another member of your group, would you, Ron?" Lavender gazed down through hopeful blue eyes at Ron.

"Well, I suppose-" Hermione cut him off. "Yes, he would, Lavender, and if he doesn't, I do. You see, Ron, Harry and I have a sort of tradition to always go together, and when there's another member in our group, it's Ginny. Just Ginny. Too bad, so sad, Lavender, but you'll just have to go with Parvati and the rest of your group."

Lavender gave Hermione a look of death but refused to leave. "Well, you could always start a new tradition, couldn't you? I mean, wouldn't it be nice to have more than _two_ friends, Hermione?" Hermione began to retort, but Lavender wasn't done. "Well, you and Harry could always go _together_ after what happened the other night. I'd just be afraid of the outcome. Having more Potters running around would be tragic."

Hermione stood, not even blinking for a few seconds. She knew. Somehow or another, she knew. It was impossible, but somehow she knew.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked, looking from her to Lavender. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw that Ginny hadn't moved either and was biting her bottom lip.

For one, horrid moment, Hermione thought she was going to cry, but instead of her anger being let out in tears, it left in a much different way than Hermione would have ever expected. She raised her hand and slapped Lavender hard across the face.

Lavender let out a shriek. A boy yelled, "Catfight!" and suddenly the whole common room was silent, watching the two girls.

Lavender turned back to face Hermione, a pink handprint showing where she had been hit. "You're going to regret that!" She plunged her hand into her robes and drew her wand, yelling a spell. Fortunately, the spell missed Hermione by a long shot. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall, who had heard the commotion while passing in the hall and had come to investigate, was his square in the face.

A pink explosion blinded Lavender, Hermione and the rest of the students as McGonagall staggered back, hands holding her face. As soon as the light went away, Hermione instantly wished it was still there, and that she was still blind.

Minerva McGonagall no longer resembled an old Transfiguration teacher. Instead, her head had been turned that of a donkey, complete with long ears. This change, however had not rendered her speechless. In fact, she was anything but.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Lavender followed Professor McGonagall into her office, Hermione not far behind. Lavender had been there once before and at that time, it had seemed happy and welcoming. Now it was like a walking into a jail cell. It wasn't Lavender's fault that her spell had hit McGonagall; it was Hermione's. She had ducked at the last moment, and now Lavender was along for the punishment.

"Sit." It was an order. Hermione and Lavender obeyed simultaneously, and sat in the two chairs before McGonagall's desk. "Beg." Even now with a head that had been recently restored to normal, McGonagall still looked fierce.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Professor McGonagall, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. Lavender and I were having a sort of verbal fight, and it wound up with you having a donkey's head. We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," at this, Lavender snorted quietly. "We were just having a fight fueled by hormones. Her spell was meant for me, not you. I'm so sorry, and I really must say that I am the one would should have gotten hit. I should have been the one to look like an ass."

"You already do," Lavender mumbled just loud enough for Hermione to hear her. Hermione seemed to sigh, but Lavender saw the concealed dirty look that Hermione shot her.

"Professor," this time she began louder. "My spell was in my own defense. Hermione had slapped me, and I was acting only to protect myself. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't fought back?"

"Who knows what would have happened?" Hermione snapped at her. "I'll tell you what would have happened. You wouldn't have hit Professor McGonagall with that horrid spell of yours. You wouldn't have caused mass chaos in the common room. You wouldn't be here, in this room, awaiting some horrible punishment. Professor," she turned to McGonagall. "I only slapped her because she was insulting me, my friend, and my virtue. I had to act somehow. If someone mocked you and your worth, wouldn't you do something?"

McGonagall looked from Hermione to Lavender and replied, "Miss Granger, if someone had indeed said such things to me, I would _not _have induced Muggle fighting. I would have gone and told a prefect, Head Boy or Girl, or informed my Head of House. Did it not occur to you that you could have used your powers as a prefect to silence Miss Brown? Did it not occur to you that you could recommend a detention?"

Hermione was silent, and seemed to have found an interest in the stone floor.

"As for you, Miss Brown," she turned to Lavender, and Lavender got a sick feeling that spread through out her. "You could have informed the same individuals Miss Granger could have. Or if not, you could have simply walked away. If you turn your back on a fight, it is more likely to end."

Lavender squirmed a bit. _This is all Granger's fault, _she thought. _If she hadn't interfered, none of this would have happened._

"As for your punishment, I guarantee you that it shall be harsh. You will learn from this experience even if I have to stick you two in a room together for two days. This is unacceptable behavior for a Gryffindor, and thus, your punishment is-"

"Detentions twice a week with Lavender until further notice? That's really harsh!"

Hermione lay face down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She had gotten into trouble before, but never this much. When her parents got wind of this, she was going to be in for even worse.

"Aw, c'mon, Hermione, it's not that bad," Ginny comforted her. "Okay, yeah it is, but that's not important. Look, think of it this way: every detention you have, you get more of a chance to think up how to get back at Lavender. I guarantee you Ron, Harry, and I won't let this go. Lavender's in for it, especially since Fred and George have a joke shop."

"Ginny," Hermione began, taking her face out of her pillow and turning to face Ginny. "Don't get yourselves into trouble. It's enough that I'm punished for this. You shouldn't be, as well. Besides, I deserve it. I _did_ slap her."

"And she tried to turn you into an ass," Ginny exclaimed, to which Hermione turned away. "Hermione, she deserves this more than you. You know that, and moping about isn't going to change anything. However, scheming will."

"Ginny-"

"Think about it, 'Mione," Ginny interrupted. "Think of the look on Lavender's face when you and Ron are together. Think of just how great it'll be. I'm sorry, but no one messes with one of my mates and gets away with it." Ginny watched as Hermione got up and began to walk away. "Lemme put it like this, 'Mione: If you don't get back at her, I will, and you know just how bad I can be. Let's work together. We'll make her regret ever starting this war."

There was a pause, and finally Hermione turned around again, but this time she wore a malicious grin. "What does Lavender have? A perfect manicure. What do I have? I have full and unquestioned access to the Restricted Section, a book on Muggle pranks. I have a full bottle of ink and blank roll of parchment to use to contact Fred and George, a spell that can copy anyone's handwriting, a way to borrow an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, and a mind full of ideas."

"And I have three older brothers that would be more than happy to help in the cause, an owl to send messages, a huge supply of stink bombs, a few Extendable Ears, the only two people that Peeves has ever listened to, and over sixteen years of experience. Together, we'll make her suffer," Ginny laughed.

"I have nothing more to lose, and only Ron to gain," with that, the new Hermione spun around and headed to the library, leaving the old, poor, innocent Hermione Granger behind.

"Let's show her just how dirty war can get," said Ginny as she followed Hermione, evil thoughts brewing in her head.

Lavender awoke the next day around three in the morning. She was still furious about her punishment, but also still beautiful. No matter what happened, she'd always have her beauty. She looked in her mirror. Perfect, as usual.

After dressing, Lavender crept quietly out of the room, being sure to check that Hermione was sleeping. Satisfied, Lavender snuck out of the dormitory and closed the door quietly behind her.

The empty common room greeted her as she stepped down the stairs. A few quick steps, and she was out of the portrait hole and in the hallway. No one seemed to be lurking about, although Lavender kept feeling like she was being watched.

_I wish I knew where everyone in the castle was, _Lavender thought to herself. Knowing nothing would ever come of wishing, she continued on down the hall.

Hermione stared down at the piece of parchment in her hands. The Marauder's Map was quite a handy device. She watched as the little dot labeled, 'Lavender Brown,' crept down the hallway, unaware that she was being followed. Hermione laughed as she imagined Lavender turning around to stare directly at the invisible Ginny who was pursuing her. How wonderful Invisibility Cloaks were!

Remembering her job, Hermione mumbled, "Mischief managed." She stood and crossed the room to stand in front of the mirror all the girls used. Whipping out her wand, she began reciting the charm before remembering that the girls around her were sleeping. She quickly did the charm mentally, for once thankful for Snape's lessons.

As the spell was cast, a ripple spread across the mirror, like that which would occur on water when a pebbled was kicked into it. It started in the middle, and as soon as it reached the edges, the mirror returned to normal. In order for the charm to work, Hermione needed to say a name, so she quietly uttered, "Lavender Brown."

Hermione then proceeded to do this to Lavender's compact and all other mirrors in her possession - a surprisingly small amount for a girl who thought she was so beautiful.

Giggling slightly, and making her way to the common room, Hermione took out the Marauder's Map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She was both excited and alarmed when she realized these words were true. Hermione located Lavender and Ginny on the map, sat down in a chair, and watched.

Lavender kept looking behind her with every few steps she took; she was sure someone was following her. Although it sounded crazy, she believed that someone – or something – invisible was trailing her.

Impossible.

She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. What she needed to do was reach the Owlery. Once there, all she had to worry about was getting back without being seen.

Lavender hurried down the hall, trying desperately to be quiet, and to ignore the feeling that someone was behind her. _Almost there, _Lavender thought, beginning to climb up the steps to the Owlery.

One there, she called down an owl, and took a roll of parchment from beneath her robes. It was tied in a white ribbon, and was scrawled in loopy handwriting.

As she began to tie the parchment to the owl's leg, she screamed and backed a few steps away. The parchment seemed to be floating away from the owl, and towards her. Suddenly, it disappeared. Lavender reached out to where it had been, and grasped something she couldn't see. It felt like cloth. Pulling, she discovered that her suspicions had been correct.

Ginny stood before her, quite surprised to be discovered. "What are you doing here?" Lavender demanded, waving the cloak she had pulled off of Ginny in front of her.

"And why should I tell you?" Ginny asked, standing at least five inches taller than Lavender.

"Because if someone invisible was stalking you, wouldn't you want to know why?" Lavender asked.

Ginny sighed in defeat and answered Lavender's question. "I was making sure you weren't going to do anything to Hermione. I know you two are having a row, and I didn't want it to get too out of control."

Lavender sighed, spun on her heel, dropping the cloak as she did so, and headed towards the common room.

Hermione laughed as she watched Ginny follow Lavender up into the Owlery. What would Lavender think if she knew Ginny was there?

The dots stayed stationary for a few moments until Lavender's dot moved quickly from the Owlery and towards the Common Room. Quickly uttering, "Mischief managed," Hermione shot up the stairs and into the dormitory, silently shutting the door behind her.

Setting the Marauder's Map in her trunk, she dove under the covers and assumed a sleeping position just as Lavender entered the room.

Stomping over to her bed, Lavender set her wand on the bed stand. She looked over to make sure Hermione was still sleeping and sighed to herself.

_If only that Weasley girl hadn't interfered! _Lavender fumed. _I'll just have to go during breakfast to send the letter. _

With a flourish, Lavender pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, watching Hermione carefully. All too soon, she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"So did you do it?" Ginny asked Hermione at the morning meal as she twirled a bit of egg on her fork. She showed no signs of being tired, even though Hermione had learned what a night it had been for her friend.

"Yes. Any moment now, the charm will take effect," Hermione replied. Ginny smirked slightly at this news. "You know, she really does deserve this-" Their conversation was cut off by the sight of Harry and Ron coming towards them and sitting down.

"Boy, am I hungry," Ron stated, piling potatoes and bacon on his plate. Harry filled his plate more slowly, watching Hermione. For no particular reason, she found this slightly annoying, so she turned back to Ginny.

Ginny, however wasn't watching Hermione, but looking at Harry. Hermione sighed and tried her best to see over the tops of heads in search of Lavender. She hadn't appeared yet, but Hermione knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Hey, 'Mione, who're you looking for?" Ron inquired, his mouth half full with sausage.

"Oh, no one," she replied, sitting back down. _What's taking her so long?_ she thought.

Lavender opened her eyes, studying the recently applied eye shadow in her mirror. She shook her head and tapped her temple with her wand tip, making the eye shadow change to a shimmering green. Satisfied, she straightened her shirt and left the dormitory, tucking a piece of parchment in her pocket as she left.

She stepped through the portrait hole and headed not towards the Great Hall and breakfast, but towards the Owlery. This time, she was careful to seem as inconspicuous as possible, and she was relieved that it no longer felt as if she was being followed.

Once in the Owlery, Lavender coaxed an owl down to her arm and tied the letter she had tucked into her pocket to its leg. With a screech, it took off into the sky.

Smiling triumphantly, she proceeded to the Great Hall, all too aware of the amount of people staring at her beauty. She tossed her hair and giggled, amazed at just how many people had finally decided to pay attention to her.

But something didn't seem right. Lavender watched one boy shoot her a look she had never encountered before. Grabbing her compact, Lavender studied herself. Relaxing, she put it away again; she was still just as beautiful as before.

As Lavender entered the Great Hall, she noted that Hermione Granger seemed to be looking for someone. Their eyes met, and Hermione's dropped back to her food. Smirking, Lavender decided to make her way over to them.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Lavender asked Ron who was staring at her in an odd sort of way. "No? Good." Lavender sat down directly next to Ron, forcing Hermione a few feet down the bench.

Ginny addressed Lavender. "Erm, hi, Lavender. How are you today?" Ron continued to gape at her.

"Oh, fine, fine. And what about you, erm, Jenny, was it? Not short on sleep, are you?" Lavender knew perfectly well that the girl was named Ginny, but the effect of calling her Jenny was priceless.

"It's _Ginny_, you b-"

"-She's got a headache, Lavender. Don't mind her," Hermione quickly covered. Lavender shot Hermione a horrid look and turned back to Ron and Harry, who were, oddly, still gaping and silent.

"Well say something, you," Lavender instructed, crossing her arms.

A short silence greeted this until Harry finally found his voice. "We're fine, er, Lavender, right? Like, you _are _Lavender Brown, correct?"

Lavender just scowled at him. "Of _course _I'm Lavender Brown. Who else did you think I was? Millicent Bullstrode?"

"Well, you actually do have a bit of a resemblance to her..." Harry muttered, his face down near his plate.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Ron hadn't said a thing all this time, but he managed to finally croak something out. "Lavender, you, erm, look different. Like a _lot _different. What happened?" Ron wore a slightly disgusted and pitiful expression that worried Lavender.

"Nothing _happened_, Ron. I got ready the same way I always do. If it made me look even better, then so be it!" Lavender couldn't understand why they were all acting so oddly. What was going on? "Whatever. I'll be seeing you guys later!"

Lavender stood from the table and looked around for Parvati. Spotting her, she tapped her on the shoulder. Parvati spun around and nearly gagged on her fork. "_Lavender!_What-how-when-how-what _happened?" _

"_Nothing, _you git! Why's everyone asking me that?" Lavender nearly shouted.

Parvati just whispered, "Look in the mirror." Lavender grumpily reached into her pocket and pulled out her compact again. Looking, she was even more confused; she looked the same as always. "What are you getting at?"

Parvati quickly reached into her school bag and pulled out her mirror. Holding it so Lavender could see herself, she instructed, "Look."

Lavender shrieked and pulled away. Staring back at her was a girl who vaguely resembled her. This girl had huge, swollen eyes, crocked and chapped lips and greasy brown hair. All over her skin, little spots were erupting, adding to the effect. _"What happened to me?"_

Parvati just shook her head. "Come with me to the Infirmary." Lavender obeyed and put her hand to hide her face. She started trotting down the isle with Parvati when something hit her.

"Parvati! It was her! It was Hermione Granger! I'm sure of it!" Lavender shook with fury as she informed Parvati. Just as she said this, a shout startled everyone in the hall.

"Hermione Jane Granger, report to Professor McGonagall's office _immediately!" _

Lavender turned to Parvati and smirked. Hermione was getting what she deserved now.

-------

Hermione stood slowly from her seat, aware that every eye in the Great Hall was upon her. She wracked her brain in horror, trying to think of what she could have possibly done to upset McGonagall so much.

"What'd you do?" Ginny asked, leaning in towards her. She looked rather worried.

Hermione just ignored her and started her way out of the Great Hall and towards Professor McGonagall's office. Knocking, the door swung open, revealing a very angry McGonagall sitting in an armchair, eerily lit by a fire.

"Hermione Jane Granger. How nice of you to join me." McGonagall spoke in a hushed and sinister tone.

"Professor, I really don't know what this is about-" McGonagall cut her off.

"Don't know what this is about? Well, let's just take a look at this, why don't we?" snapped McGonagall, raising something.

In her hand was a piece of parchment folded into the size of a letter with the name "Professor Minerva McGonagall" scrolled in a familiar girly writing. Hermione gaped at it until she noted a faint scent wafting from it. She smelled lavender.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione burst from McGonagall's office, tears streaming down her face. Lavender had said such terrible things and made it look like it was Hermione that had written them. She had called McGonagall so many disrespectful names Hermione felt as if she should wash herself even after just having them read to her.

She had tried countless times to explain to McGonagall that she hadn't written the letter, that the real culprit was Lavender, but McGonagall wouldn't hear it.

_  
"Hermione Jane Granger, this is the most repulsive letter I have ever seen in all my years of teaching. I have never once had a student call me, another staff member, or even a fellow student one of these names. And therefore, I think you should realize just what this means," Professor McGonagall growled, her face close to Hermione's. _

_"But Professor I swear it wasn't me!" Hermione sobbed._

_"ENOUGH, MS. GRANGER! It is ridiculous that a brilliant girl like yourself thinks that she could get out of this by just blaming it on some random student."_

_"But it's not a random student! It's Lavender! Lavender Brown!" Hermione half screamed, trying not to break down completely._

_"THAT IS ENOUGH!" McGonagall looked beyond livid. "This deserves a horrible consequence. A horrible deed like this needs punishment, and therefore, you, Hermione Jane Granger are, for a week's time, suspended from all things having to do with school. You will reside in the castle during this time, but you will be banned from class, or from making up work." She stood, grabbed Hermione by the elbow and turned her towards the door that McGonagall now held open. _

_"Just remember: you brought this upon yourself." with that, McGonagall flung her from the room._

Now Hermione ran towards the common room, trying desperately to hide her tears. It wasn't fair. She hadn't done any of it. None of it at all.

Finding the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione wasn't startled to see no one about.

"What happened to you, dear?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Bugger off! Water nymph! There! That's the bloody password, now let me it!" Hermione was furious with Lavender and took it out on the poor portrait.

Taken aback by this sudden outburst, the Fat Lady swung in on her hinges and let Hermione pass without another comment. Once inside, Hermione ran to a chair by the fire in the empty common room. She didn't care anymore if anyone walked in and saw her. She just sat down, bowed her head, and sobbed.

--------

Lavender tried to hide the smirk on her face while she triumphantly replayed Hermione's reaction in her head. She was still in the Great Hall, Parvati by her side, and she was still ugly from the curse Hermione had set upon her, but she didn't care as much now.

"Hey, erm, Lavender?"

"Hmm?" Lavender looked up from her breakfast.

Parvati squirmed a bit in her seat. "Erm, can't you do something about that curse? I don't mean to be mean or anything, but it's kind of ruining my appetite."

Lavender scowled. "I'll go to the common room and try to fix it, then," she replied stiffly. Standing, she turned and headed from the Great Hall.

-------

Hermione wept for quite a while, thinking about all the horrible things that would happen to her because of this. She dreaded this all until something caught her attention.

There. It was a footstep. Someone was there. Raising her head slightly, Hermione searched the room for the source of the noise. When she spotted it, she nearly fell out of her chair.

Ron stood before her, a worried expression on his face. "Are you all right, 'Mione?" he asked, crouching in front of her. Out of all the ways she could have met up with Ron alone, this was not the one Hermione preferred, but she tried not to show it, and instead tried harder to hide her tears.

"I got worried when you were called in by McGonagall, so I stole some time to slip away when I wouldn't be noticed. I had a feeling you'd be here. How are you? What happened?" Ron asked, his head cocked slightly to the side.

Against her better judgment, Hermione told him all about Lavender's letter and McGonagall's reaction, although she left the cause of the letter out.

"And then-then Professor M-McGonagall told me that I-I'm s-s-s-suspended for a w-week!" Hermione sobbed, pouring her soul to Ron. It was too much. She broke into tears again.

She was only half aware at first of being wrapped in an embrace and of a hand stroking her hair. "Hush, Hermione. It's all right. You'll get through this," Ron reassured, holding her tightly to him so she could cry into his shirt.

She couldn't believe it. The part of her that wasn't numbed by her punishment was numbed by what Ron was currently doing. He was holding her, soothing her.

Eventually finding her voice, Hermione looked up and into his face. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. I never meant to get you involved. I'm just so s-sorry!"

"'Mione, it's fine. I promise. I'm here. I always was."

And then he kissed her.

It was a soft kiss at first, lips just barely brushing against each other, but then it grew in intensity. Hermione lost all idea of where she stopped and Ron began, and just poured all of her consciousness into the kiss, so overwhelmed by joy that this had finally happened, so relieved that it was her the Ron had chosen, and not Lavender, so grateful.

They pulled apart, and she stared into Ron's blue eyes. "I-I'm sor—" Ron began, but Hermione turned his chin towards her and kissed him again.

And that's when Lavender walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for how long this took. It was hectic, what with the end of school and all. Well, I'm proud to present to you the end of All's Fair in Truth or Dare. Please enjoy!

-------

Chapter 11

In one long moment, Lavender felt her entire world crashing down around her. She was aware of nothing more than the two figures sitting together, their lips locked in a kiss. Time passed by in slow motion as she saw one of them turn, see her, and alert the other one. Her vision began to blur as she saw just who it was that was with Ron.

Hermione Granger.

She felt a tear trickle down the mutilated features of her face, only to land on her shirt, watched as the two of them stood to see her. Hermione's eyes were swollen from tears, but those very tears had left a mark on Ron's shirt.

"Lavender, are you alright?" This came from Ron, but Lavender wanted no help from him. How cursed was she that her would offer help in a time like this.

"I'm fine." She couldn't bring herself to say his name, couldn't utter that beautiful syllable.

Her sudden calm facade seemed to take them by surprise. "Lavender," Hermione began, but Lavender wouldn't let her finish.

Shedding the temporary calm, she let the words pour form her mouth. "You win, ok? You win! For the first time, I've been bested. You win, Hermione. You win our contest, you win your friends, you win R-him! _You win the whole damn thing!_"

Covering her face with her hands, Lavender took off towards the dormitories, praying Hermione wouldn't follow. With an uttered spell, Lavender locked the door magically and slammed herself, face down on her pillow.

_I lose. _

With that, she let herself weep truly, like she had never done before.

-------

Hermione watched Lavender go, bitter thoughts in her head, but feeling slightly sorry for her at the same time. Lavender had gotten her suspended and ruined one of the best moments of Hermione's life, but she had also cried at the sight of Hermione and Ron kissing. _But she kind of deserved it._

Long moments went by, Ron looking after her, a worried, and slightly confused expression on his face. Finally, he spoke. "What was that about? 'You win our contest'? What was that _about_?" He turned to face Hermione.

"Um, well, you see, Lavender and I sort of had a competition. It's nothing too bad. I'll tell you later," Hermione told him. She really didn't want to get into that right now. "I'm going to go see Lavender."

She sprinted up the stairs, her wand out. Once at the door, she tried to turn the knob, but saw that it wouldn't budge. With a wave of her wand, the door flew back on its hinges, revealing Lavender, sitting up on her bed, turned towards the door. Her mascara had left streaks on her cheeks, but Lavender paid them no mind.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, returning Lavender's gaze. "You looked a little nauseous back there. We were wondering what was wrong."

Lavender peered at her, pure hatred in her eyes. "Don't you act as if you don't know, Granger."

Hermione sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "You're such a sore loser, Lavender. It's not my fault that he picked me over you."

With a blur of movement, Lavender jumped from the bed and held her wand at Hermione's throat. "Go ahead. Say that again," she hissed menacingly.

Hermione was about to retaliate when a side of her she had forgotten spoke up. It was the Miss Granger all the teachers loved. "Look, Lavender. I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to be so, well, mean. And I'm sorry Ron picked me. I really am." And for the first time in quite a while, she was truly sorry for what she had done.

-------

Lavender bristled as Hermione apologized to her. This was even worse than hearing the git brag. First she had to go and break Lavender's heart, and then she had to be nice about, giving Lavender little reason to hate her.

Instead of calming down, which was the obvious reaction, Lavender pressed the wand tip harder into Hermione's throat. "Damn you! You are-you have-you-_damn you to hell!" _

Lavender inwardly smirked as she watched the other girl squirm. "I don't want to hurt you, Lavender."

Lavender laughed coldly. "It's a little late for that, Granger. It's a little late for that." With a violent movement, she pressed Hermione against the wall. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your heart wrenched from your chest? Do you know what it's like to see the one you love in the arms of another? No. No you don't. You don't and you never will."

At this, Hermione turned to look Lavender directly in the eyes. "I _do _know what that feels like, Lavender. Do you honestly think that for all the years I loved Ron I never noticed when he hung in someone's arms? Do you think I enjoyed it when other girls flirted with him and he gave in to their power? Well, no. No, I didn't. And you know what? For once in my life I've gotten what I wanted. I've gotten Ron, and there's no _way _you know what it feels like to tramps after someone for half your life and to finally get them. No _way _you know that."

In one movement, Lavender let go of Hermione, dropped her wand, and sunk to her knees, sobbing. Her mind raced with frustration, pity, guilt, and every other emotion she'd ever felt. Hermione deserved him. She truly did, and no matter what Lavender did, no matter how much she hated it or tried to stop it, there was nothing she could do to tear the two apart. They were truly made for each other.

As the tears poured out, Lavender found herself smiling. Not because she'd lost, oh no, but because she actually knew just what would happen. She knew that nothing would change. She knew that Ron and Hermione would be forever together and that she needed to go find someone else. She knew Ron wasn't hers.

She knew.

Summoning her strength, Lavender stood and, in an extreme change of heart, wrapped her arms around Hermione in a hug. She sobbed into Hermione's shoulder for a few moments before she got control of herself.

"Look, Hermione. Ron's yours, and I know that. I won't interfere any more." At this, Hermione burst into tears as well.

"Thank you, Lavender. You don't know what that means."

Lavender smirked through her tears. _I think I know. _"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Just stay away from Harry. He's mine."

END

-------

Well, I hope you enjoyed the whole of my fic. This is the first full fic I've posted. I hope you liked it, and please review. If you want to, remember to check out my other fics. This is SajaNatalia signing out!


End file.
